Lost
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Hope is 5 months pregnant with her and Wyatt's baby girl. But what happens when she has to go to the hospital? Will the baby survive? Will she survive?


_Wyatt's POV_

Hope and I were meeting Liam and Ivy for a lunch. Liam and I were family and I did want him apart of my life and he has been more open to it since he started dating Ivy; maybe he has finally moved on. I am glad we can all be happy with what has come.

Hope was now about 5 months pregnant and in a few months we would be becoming our beautiful daughter into the world; we were so happy and we could hardly wait.

"So how are you?" Liam asked.

"Oh I'm great."

"I was talking to Hope." Liam said and then he and Ivy started to laugh.

"Very funny." I replied. "Well Hope is great, right?" I looked at her and she smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Yes and so is this little one." Hope said, looking down at her pregnant stomach. I smiled, did they know that we were having a girl? "It's a girl." I guess they know now.

"That's amazing!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Did you guys pick a name yet?" Liam asked and I looked at Hope; that was the one thing we couldn't agree on. "I guess not."

"We can't agree." Hope said.

"Well, what were your ideas?" Ivy asked.

"I love the name Olivia." Hope said and Ivy smiled, she obviously liked that. "It's always been one of my favorites."

"I like it too." Ivy agreed. I sighed, but then they turned to me. I had a feeling that I was already beaten, however.

"What about you, Wyatt?" Ivy asked.

"I thought of the name…Destiny." I told them, when I heard we were having a girl that was the first thing that came to mind. I thought of our whole relationship—Hope and me being together and Hope getting pregnant—I thought it fit.

"Hope, I got to agree with Wyatt." Liam said and Hope scoffed and threw a piece of bread at him and I was surprised that Liam was the one to agree with me. "I mean, I like Olivia too, but I think Wyatt's is…better. I just like it okay!"

I laughed and Ivy was laughing too; it was very enjoyable. Then I saw Hope gasp.

"Hope?" I questioned.

"I'm fine." Hope said, it was probably just the baby kicking. "She's just kicking." But then when Hope stumbled onto the ground, I knew something was wrong. Liam, Ivy and I went to the side. She let out a scream of pain.

"Something's wrong." Hope gasped, taking deep breaths and then screaming again. We had to get her to a hospital.

* * *

><p>Liam called 911 and they took their car to get there, while I went with Hope; she needed me. She needed her husband. They told me they would help her, leaving me in the waiting room a nervous wreck as Ivy and Liam got there.<p>

"What's going on?" Liam asked.

"I don't know." I told him, they just told me to wait here and they would do what they could to help her. Liam sat down next to me.

"I'm going to go call Aly." Ivy said and went outside; she would probably call more people than just Aly and I knew that.

"She's going to be alright. Hope and the baby." Liam assured me. I really hoped he was right.

* * *

><p>Ivy came back soon later and we sat there together and we were told they needed to do surgery to try and save Hope and my daughter's life; they had to be alright.<p>

About 20 minutes later, Aly and Oliver showed up. Then Caroline, Rick, Maya, Katie, and Ridge. Then Brooke, Bill, Quinn, and Deacon.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"Where's Hope?" Brooke asked.

"Is the baby okay?" Aly asked, clutching onto Oliver.

"She is in surgery." I told them.

"We don't know anything else, but Hope and the baby could die." Liam told them and I felt like breaking down. My wife and my daughter were in an operating room, I had no idea what was going or what to do. I just wanted to do something; why was this happening?

I was interrupted by a voice. I looked up to see my mother. "Everything's going to be alright." She said, I pushed her away and got up as she sat down.

"You don't know that!" I yelled back.

"Hey, I care about you and you know I love Hope too. She is strong, I know. She and the baby will make it." She told me and I sighed, looking away from her. I hoped she was right; they both needed to be okay.

* * *

><p>A doctor came out about an hour later. "Hope Spencer's family?" He asked and we all stood up.<p>

"I'm Wyatt Spencer, her husband." I said, walking over to him. His expression worried me.

"There was some bleeding and we had to do a C Section on the baby." He said. "We saved her and you can see her, just can't touch."

"What about Hope? My wife?" I asked.

"There was a lot of bleeding." He said, my heart sank. "We did everything we could to save her, but I'm sorry."

I couldn't even move. I couldn't. Hope—my beautiful wife. The girl who I loved from the first moment I laid eyes on her, my wife, the one I waited for and never stopped loving—was gone. I couldn't look at anyone, but I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder.

"Wyatt." I heard it was Liam, his voice cracked. He was crying and then the tears started to fall and he hugged me. I knew everyone in the room was crying, but I just lost my wife and there was nothing I could do to save her; I feel like my world is gone.

* * *

><p>I decided to go see her body. They let me see her and I cried more. She was still so young. She was supposed to become a mother, be my wife and get farther in her work as a model with her line. She had so much more to do and now there was nothing. All that was gone; Hope was gone. I covered her up when I couldn't bare looking at her lifeless body anymore.<p>

I looked and saw a tiny baby; my baby girl. Hope's baby. She was alive, Hope died and the baby lived. I don't know how I would feel if I lost both of them, but all I can feel is the pain of losing Hope.

The doctor said I could touch her and I did.

"Hi baby girl." I said, crying. "Hello Olivia Hope Spencer." My daughter. Hope's daughter. It's name she wanted, I love it. I love her always.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone else sad about Hope leaving next week?! I am and I think this is something that might do since apparently Hope is never going to be seen again and both Liam and Wyatt are sticking around.<strong>

**I hope I wrote Wyatt justice.**

**Hope is the reason I started watching Bold and the Beautiful and I will miss her. If they end up killing her I will…:'( I love Hope and even though the storyline was repeated…a lot. She was great and I love her. I'm glad she ended up with Wyatt before she left.**

**Don't forget to Review.**


End file.
